1. Field
The disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image reproduced in a curved-surface display, and for example, to methods and apparatuses for improving a 3D effect of a 3D image reproduced in a curved-surface display.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display uses a tool such as a micro-polarizer in the form of a film, a barrier, or a lenticular lens in addition to a two-dimensional (2D) flat display, and thus an image having a different parallax for a left eye and a right eye of a user is projected to provide a depth to an image displayed. The 3D display using the aforementioned method may be categorized into a stereo 3D display and a multi-view 3D display according to the number of viewpoints presented by a display. The stereo 3D display displays images of two different viewpoints, and the multi-view 3D display displays images of three or more viewpoints.
In a flat-surface display panel, the stereo display sets one depth level with respect to all display areas.
However, when only one depth level is set for a 3D image with respect to all display areas in a curved-surface display, the depth level may differ from a depth intended when producing the 3D image.